Our objective is to create a pharmaceutical-free alternative for the management of the hyperactive child. We will design a convenient, unobtrusive device which, when used by a teacher and/or school psychologist together with an operant reinforcement approach, will reduce and possibly normalize a child's hyperactive behavior. We will combine well-established state-of-the-art actigraphic technology and telemetric control with a socially acceptable "digital pager" type packaging and feedback (vibro- tactile, audible, visual), Feedback will be directly proportional to "excessive" activity. Baseline activity on 10 hyperactive boys and up to 20 normal controls will be digitally recorded in classroom settings. These values will be a starting point from which to customize stepwise, short-range activity reduction goals for the hyperactive children. Gradual activity level reductions will be contingently reinforced using individualized stimuli and privileges deemed reinforcing by the child, teacher, and school psychologist. The innovation of this proposal lies in the combination of three well- developed technologies (actigraphy, digital wireless telemetry, and operant conditioning) in teacher-friendly packaging. It provides a discrete, data-driven, drug-free alternative for managing the hyperactive child in the school setting. Feedback actigraphy may help the child better attend to his teacher, resulting in improved learning and better grades. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A cost-effective Feedback Actigraph for ADHD management has potential application with school children. School psychologists, pediatricians, psychiatrists, and mental health personnel can explore the non-invasive, pharmaceutical-free management of ADHD.